Shiper
by Rachel Rebben
Summary: What if Sheldon met a girl that doesn't want to change him? What if he met a girl who put up with Sheldon's quirks? Penny is breaking up with Leornard. Bernadett and Howard are still in the 'honey moon' stage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. so I really like The Big Bang Theory. I hate myself if I miss a episode. I am absolutely a fan of Shamy. Amy is funny and smart like Sheldon. But really, can we blame Sheldon for the way he turned out. He's lucky he's not living with his mum like Howard, although I have nothing against Howard. Anyway, this is when Sheldon is meeting those girls that are interested in him and his work but I'm changing it a bit. What if one of those girls didn't mind Sheldon's quirks? What if she was understanding?**

* * *

In the library one day on the weekend Sheldon sat down in the children's section like before and hoped the librarian wouldn't make him go out again. Sheldon was reading the ugly duckling while a six year old blonde girl sat opposite him.

"Huh," Sheldon said fascinated.

"Do you like ducks?" Asked the little girl.

"Oh, yes. I enjoy them just like Chinese food." Sheldon smiled at her.

"You like eating them?! Ahhh!" She screamed and ran.

"Denise, come back here!" Ordered the new red haired librarian. She had black rectangular glasses on, red lipstick, a white blouse, and a black skirt that was two centimeters above her knees. "Oh, I'm sorry was she disturbing you?"

"No, no. It's alright, I was just heading out anyway."

"Wait," The librarian blocked Sheldon. "Do you mind going out for a coffee. It's the least I could do."

"Well, alright. But I'd rather have tea instead."

"Oh, me too. I was just saying that because...well, everyone's saying that."

"I'm certain not everyone is. You know there are people without a voice-"

"I know, I know I was joking." She smiled.

"Oh, darn I knew it!" Sheldon wasn't very good at reading peoples expression. Sheldon took the librarian to his work place that was usually closed.

"So, shall we get our tea's?" Asked the librarian.

"Oh, no I'm not thirsty."

"Oh,"

"BAZINGA!" Sheldon joked. The librarian laughed even though she had no idea what it meant, she guessed it was something he used as a joke.

"Why am I laughing?"

"Well, because I have made something in your mind appear what I said as funny and-"

"I know why I'm laughing." She still giggled.

"The names Sheldon, Sheldon Cooper."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Piper Goldwyn." Piper shock Sheldon's hand. "I'll get us both water bottles from the bending machine." Piper always brought spare change with her. When Piper sat down Sheldon didn't touch it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but your last name sounds like you could be a scientist, I'm a Theoretical Physicist." Sheldon said. Piper laughed. "Why is that so funny?"

"Well, Sheldon. In my spare time that I have experiment with chemicals to get rid of flies or bacteria I the bathroom." Piper said.

"Huh, I would have had a million guesses and I would of never gotten that." Piper laughed again and pulled a straight face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no your just so funny." Her face breaks into a smile.

"No-on else think so."

"Oh, Shelly." Piper put her hand on Sheldon's hand but Sheldon took his hand away."Sorry." Piper pulled away.

"Would you like to meet my friends Piper?"

"Oh, yes, I would love that." Sheldon walked with Piper up the stairs and found Penny waiting by Sheldon's door with her arms folded and still on her pajama's.

"Afternoon Penny." Sheldon greeted Penny.

"Sup moon pie." Penny nodded her head.

"I honestly wish you would stop calling me that."

"So, who's the girl?"

"I'm Piper, it's nice too meet you." Piper looked Penny up and down.

"What? You gotta problem with me in my boxers?"

"No, no it's just- I don't know, a decent person would wear a roab perhaps."

"Listen honey I only get dressed if I'm going anywhere." Piper looked around seeing as she didn't know Penny flatted here. "I flat here, bitch."

"I'm sorry is there anything we can help you with?"

"Oh, yeah. Leonard won't let me in so I can smack his guts out."

"I can help you with that." Sheldon smiled and unlocked the door and Penny pushed her way in.

"Alright Leonard, start talking." Penny said. Leonard looked at Sheldon disappointed and ran into his room slamming and then locking his door. "Unlock this door right now Leonard!" Penny banged Leonard's door.

"I wonder what that's all a bout." Piper said.

"I don't, I find it's best to stay out of peoples business."

"Fair enough-"

"Bazinga!" Piper giggled and suddenly Rajesh and Howard entered without knocking.

"Who's the lady?" Howard said in a flirty voice, Howard got a text from Bernadette. "Speaking of, I better get back to my lady."

"But you just got here." Piper says.

"Yes, and here I'm not getting laid." Howard said and left.

"So, who are you?"

"He's Raj. He doesn't talk to woman unless he's drunk."

"Oh, you poor poor thing." Piper hugged Raj. Raj smiled and did thumbs to Sheldon and stopped when Piper broke away. Raj waved and left.

"Ah, that's it Leonard were over!" Penny yelled and left.

* * *

**I hate myself for making Penny nice, she will be though she just got angry, I won't tell you why.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard woke up with pain on his neck, he had tossed and turned all night thinking about Penny. _Why had I been so foolish? This was the girl of my dreams._ Leonard got out of bed deciding not to spend his whole day feeling bad about himself. Strangely, when Leonard entered the kitchen his annoying roommate was on the phone. Sheldon never has gone on the phone before.

"You don't think so do you?" Sheldon laughed and looked at Leonard. "Oh, he's up I better cook my breakfast...really?... I'd love to... I guess so, OK I'm on my way." Leonard looked at Sheldon weirdly.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked.

"I'm going to Pipers work."

"Where's that?"

"At the library."

"What about your work?"

"I'm taking a short visit Leonard. Me being late for work?" Sheldon shivered enthusiastically.

"Where does she see in you anyway?"

" A smart Physicist, now goodbye." Sheldon left and went to the library at twelve o'clock. Piper was on her break and talked with Sheldon about her sketches.

"I'm trying to see if this chemical will work." Piper showed Sheldon her neat scribbles of the chemical and flies. Sheldon looked curiously and found it difficult to understand.

"Maybe you should right it up on my board at home." Sheldon said.

"Really? I mean- you trust that this could work."

"No I don't, but I'd like to see if I could improve it."

"OK, sure. I'll be there at eight." During the rest of the day Sheldon went to play paint ball with his friends for three hours. In the middle of the game Sheldon, Howard, and Raj hid behind a fake boulder. Leonard got distracted in his thoughts when Howard brought Sheldon and Piper up.

"So, how are you and Piper going?" Howard asked. Sheldon glared at Howard then continued the game. "Oh, Leonard told me that was her name. Isn't it?"

"Yes yes that's her name, she's fine, now pay attention."

"So, what have you guys been doing lately?"

"If you must know were just 'hanging' out as you idiots call it. She's also coming around to our flat at eight."

"Your kidding me? You mean you guys are..." Sheldon payed attention to Howard's remark and shot Howard with the paint gun. "What did you do that for?"

"Some people want to actually win. How am I supposed to win with a class clown?"

"Take it from me Sheldon, your not going to get another girl who likes you like Piper does."

"Why should I listen to you? How many girlfriends have you had?" Sheldon questioned Howard. Howard looked at the ground. "Exactly." Leonard and Raj couldn't help but giggle as Howard left the game. "Don't tell me I have to get rid of my whole team. Oh, I knew I could only do this my self." Leonard and Raj looked at each other then began shooting at the enemy.

Later Sheldon opened the door as Piper arrived.

"Would you like some tea?" Sheldon asked Piper.

"Oh, I love tea." Piper sat down on Sheldon's spot on the couch.

"That's my spot."

"Oh, sorry." Piper sat on the one beside Sheldon's spot.

"Your not interested why that's my spot?"

"No. A man like you must have his reasons."

"Huh. Usually my friends mock me about it."

"Well they must not understand you very well."

"No." Sheldon sat on his spot. "Would you like to play a game Piper?"

"I'd love to."

"OK, the game is rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock."

"Sounds interesting. How do you play?"

"It's very simple, but no one gets it. Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and as it always has, rock crushes scissors." Sheldon used hand gestures.

"Got it. I'll try to remember the rules." Sheldon smiled, for he knew Piper would never get it just like is friends.

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock." Sheldon shaked his hand then drew Spock, Piper drew lizard.

"Beginners luck?" Piper smiled.

"I don't believe in luck."

"OK, I win then!" Piper raised her arms in joy.

"Yes, moving on." Sheldon didn't like to be beaten. "Do you know the movie Star Trek?" _Of course she doesn't, a woman like her couldn't possibly like space movies._ Sheldon thought.

"Yes."

"You have?!" Sheldon was in shock.

"Yes, I'm guessing Spock is your favorite character?"

"Y-Yes how did you know?"

"Well, you had Spock in your game. It doesn't take a scientist to figure that out."

"Well, I have misjudged you Piper." Piper blushed. "Which is your favorite character?"

"Christopher Pike. He _is_ the original captain after all."

"Excuse me? All he did was push a few buttons."

"He _cared_ about his crew members!" Sheldon never thought he would be having this conversation with a beautiful girl.

"That was a waste of time." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I disagree. Looking after your crew members is like growing a flower. It takes time, but the result is beautiful."

"Moving on, you should draw your sketch on my white board." Sheldon dragged the board to a suitable spot for Piper, then threw the red marker at Piper. "Go ahead." Sheldon crossed his arms. Piper smile layed low beneath her nose. Piper drew the sketch as Sheldon thought while watching. When Piper finished Sheldon was still concentrating.

"What do you think?" Piper said nervously. Sheldon paused before nodding.

"It seems interesting, only-" Sheldon fixed one of Pipers mistakes.

"Oh yes! That makes sense. I've been trying to fix the problem for a week." Piper lighted up. "Thank you for helping me. It was an honor having your knowledge." Piper exaggerated, it wasn't as if Sheldon was famous.

"No problem. It feels nice helping a damsel- in- distress." Sheldon joked.

"Hey, you should come to my house to test if it works."

"Hm, I could do that. _Or_, you could come to my work and test it there."

"Oh really? Oh thank you!" Piper jumped to hug Sheldon. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Piper awkwardly.

"There there, its OK." Sheldon said as he patted Pipers back not knowing what to say. Piper laughed as she broke away.

"It works! It works!" Piper jumped up and down as the fly from Sheldon's works lab full of bugs died in one shot of the spray Piper made. Sheldon examined the flies death closely in his safety goggles. "Oh I could kiss you."

"Please don't-" Sheldon held up his hand.

"Alright then, do you think this is good enough to be in the market? Answer as honestly as possible."

"Piper, I am one of the most honest person on the planet, even ask my friends. Yes, I certainly know it is."

"Your just being modest."

"Modesty has nothing to do with the truth."

"Well, thank you any way. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You can see me here tomorrow at lunch."

"I'm looking forward to it." Piper smiled then left seeing Leonard on the way out.

"Hi Piper," Leonard said.

"Hi, Leonard." Piper stopped to reply.

"Are you and Sheldon exclusive?"

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper stood at the bench washing last nights dirty dishes. Piper sat aside three bowls, three spoons, then got out three trays. Piper had to cook breakfast; porridge because her father went to work at six and her mother was sick in bed. Her father worked late to twelve, only having six hours to sleep, so he was never seen much. Her mother remained in bed for four months now from a bad bug gone from bad to worse, it was almost brutal. Her brother; Greg who was eight, lay down on the red bean bag as he watched cartoons.

Piper delivered the porridge to her mother as soon as she had finished making it, food and water was the only thing keeping her mother stable. Piper rested the tray beside her mothers pillow. Her mother slowly lifted her eye lids but closed them again. This was progress, yesterday she wasn't moving. Piper had to give her C.P.R.

"Hello mother. How are you?" Piper asked quietly. Piper had hoped she would get something out of her mother, but she only got a groan. Piper sighed then delivered her brothers tray infront of the bean bag.

"How's Mum?" Greg said casually but still concerned.

"Making progress." Piper said then started to headed to the kitchen.

"You found a guy yet?" Piper stopped to turn with a small smile.

"Yes, he's a Physicist."

"He sounds smart. Is he smarter then you?" Greg didn't take his eyes off the TV screen. Piper giggled.

"Actually, he helped me with my improvement of the fly spray."

"So you could be famous?" Greg took his eyes away from the screen and looked at Piper in shock.

"Yes, I think so. But I have to give some credit to Sheldon."

"I bet he didn't help with much." Greg tried to cheer up Piper. Piper giggled again.

"Greg, I really like this guy. But I don't want to leave you and Mum."

"We'll be fine. You know what dad said, 'You either find an apartment or a husband.'"

"Yes I know, I know, but love takes time Greg. I can't rush it or I will scare him off." Greg sighed.

"But when you do move in with him I'll know what to do with Mum. It's not like I've learned nothing from what you've been doing." Piper shook her head with a smile then roughed up Greg's hair geld hair.

"Come on, eat up. School's nearly started." It wasn't as if Piper was a gold digger, her father just wanted her out of the house so she cold start to live life.

"Oh come on bro pass the sauce." Raj whined to Sheldon.

"No, finders keepers." Sheldon said.

"You can't find something that people have continued to use!"

"Fine," Sheldon hid the sauce. "Now try to find it." Everyone looked under the table but the sauce was nowhere to be found.

"Sheldon!"

"Clearly you haven't found it. Therefore it is lost. But wait-" Sheldon took out the sauce from the back of his shirt were the neck was.

"There I found it." Raj snapped the sauce from Sheldon's hand. Just then Piper arrived in the cafeteria of Sheldon's work, sitting at the far end beside Sheldon.

"Hey guys," Piper said.

"Hello Piper," Everyone on the table said.

"Guess what guys I saw Piper here last night with Sheldon." Leonard said.

"Go Sheldon." Howard encouraged. Piper blushed. "So tell us about yourself Piper."

"Oh, well I'm very simple. I'm a librarian, my mother is sick, I never see my Dad, and I recently have found Sheldon's company enjoyable."

"She also has improved fly spray." Sheldon added. "With my help of course."

"Sounds interesting-" Howard's phone beeped, it was a text message from Bernadette. "Oh boy! Looks like I'm going to make out in the movies." Howard did a small dance with his arms.

"She's also good at my game rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock. Let's show them Piper." Sheldon cleared his throat, he wanted to show his friends how the game was done. " Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock." Sheldon shaked his hand. Sheldon drew a lizard, Piper drew rock.

"Gotcha again," Piper said.

"Damn it!" Raj whispered in Howard's ear.

"I know it's hilarious." Howard and Raj laughed.

"It's another Leslie Winkle." Leonard joked, even though he had no interest in having sexual intercourse with Piper.

"Be quiet Leonard!" Sheldon said.

"Who's Leslie?" Piper asked.

"My arch-enemy." Sheldon said furiously as he crinkled his lips.

"Oh, I better not ask why then."

"She calls me dumbass."

"She's wittier then Sheldon." Leonard said.

"She is not." Raj whispered in Howard's ear again.

"Yeah, why would you bring her up when she denied you when you wanted sexual intercourse with her?"

"Because it was a comparison!"

"Hey, Sheldon want to see a movie after work?" Piper could feel the tension building up infront of her.

"Might as well see one now. My boss wont mind." Sheldon replied.

"Yeah, as if Sheldon would skip work." Howard rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of _skipping_. Besides, I wouldn't be skipping. Leonard will tell my boss won't you?"

"Huh? Oh sure." That was a lie.

"Alright then, I might as well come with you to make sure Sheldon doesn't skip the movies." Howard smiled.

Howard and Bernadette sat behind the row that Sheldon and Piper sat on while making out. They were watching a romantic movie that took place in space.

"This is _so _not awkward." Piper said awkward and sarcastically.

"No, the movie is very interesting." Sheldon didn't know what Piper was talking about.

"I mean the fact that your friend is making out with a girl and were doing nothing."

"Were not doing nothing, were watching a movie."

"Do you think we should make out?" Piper looked at Sheldon's eyes then lips.

"I have no interest in exchanging coitus."

"OK, why?"

"I'm not comfortable with it."

"OK, were not at that stage yet. Can I at least kiss your cheek?"

"Fine." Piper kissed Sheldon's cheek slowly.

"Are you pleasured now?"

"Can I snuggle with you?" Sheldon sighed.

"Fine." Piper snuggled under Sheldon's arm for comfort. Sheldon took out his baby wipes from his pocket then washed his face.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going to the cheesecake factory with my friends for lunch."

"Can I join?"

"Well, you are my friend now." _Friend, just a friend? _Piper wanted to be more than that.

**In my defense of Sheldon's behavior the writer of the big bang theory or someone important said that the right woman could change Sheldon, romantically.**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper sat at the table in the Cheesecake Factory restaurant with Sheldon's friends. Piper had tried to understand what they were talking about but she was more concerned on what Sheldon thought about her. Was she still his _friend_? Piper had to get inside info on what Sheldon was like so she could try to predict what he thought.

"If you will excuse me. My bladder is weak." Sheldon excused himself from the table to go to the toilet room.

"Uh, finally he's gone." Howard sighed with relief.

"Why would you want him gone?" Piper questioned.

"Well let's see, he's annoying, he's insane. Your probably wondering why we hang out." Piper nodded.

"He's my room mate." Leonard said.

"Why is Sheldon annoying?" Piper needed convincing she was dating- liking a crazy person.

"He explains everything, it gets boring."

"He thinks he's superior." Howard mumbled.

"We have to stick to his roommate agreement."

"He knocks on my door three times then says my name and has said I'm basically stupid." Penny butted in.

"Surely Sheldon can't be all that bad." Piper had thought that Sheldon was cute that he did all of this. She thought he just likes to be organized.

"Well, he did drive me to the hospital when my arm was paralyzed." Penny admitted.

"He's let me sit in his spot for ten seconds." Howard looked down. Raj whispered in Howard's ear. "He helped Raj find someone to copulate with." Raj smiled and nodded.

"See, he can be nice. He just needs a little push." Piper smiled.

"Well he's not exactly Santa Claus." Howard laughed. Just then Sheldon joined the rest of his friends but wasn't suspicious of everyone smiling at him.

"Hey Sheldon," Piper welcomed Sheldon with a warm smile.

"Hello Piper," Sheldon continued to eat his meal.

"Just curious, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yes, Leonard's mum." Everyone couldn't hold in their mean laughs except the embarrassed Leonard.

"That's...weird."

"Yes, it was. If you don't mind, please change the subject. No one? Alright, I have approved Piper to be my new friend. So Raj your out again." Raj flew his hands in the air. "Hear is your contract that you have to fill in." Sheldon handed Piper the contact that everyone had to annoyingly sign.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious." Piper looked at Howard with confusion.

"He's made us all do it. You better sign it. Don't read it, you'll probably stop wanting to date- like him."

Piper read all of the ridiculous rules quickly and remembered everything.

"Well, I could be your girlfriend instead." Sheldon looked at Piper like she just said 'science is stupid'.

"If you'll excuse me I left my stationary at home." Sheldon got up then left.

"He always has his stationary at work." Howard said.

"I don't understand what I did." Piper looked sad.

"Don't worry, he's always like that with girls. Just give him time to come around."

"Uh, freaking people." Penny moaned at her cellphone.

"What's wrong?"

"No girls want to flat with me 'cause I'm too 'pretty' or 'intimidating'. All of the guys are jumping to flat with me but I mean seriously I've seen way too many guys nude."

"You know, I could flat with you."

"Wait, really? You don't mind?"

"No."

"Oh great. You should get used to these guys because their right down the hall."

"What a coincidence."

"Oh this will be great. When can you move in?"

"Tomorrow."

"See you then." Piper ran strait out the door to pack her stuff at her house. _This will be fun_, Piper thought. "Looks like I'm supporting Shiper get together, bitches." Leonard and his friends had been making a bet to see who could Sheldon and Piper together but the guys weren't working as hard. This would be easy to Penny if Sheldon wasn't so uncomfortable with girls.

"Are you really moving?" Greg's mind was blown from how fast this was all happening.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Piper had finished packing all of her clothes.

"Your not getting married yet are you?"

"Oh no, it's not like that. I'm moving in with his friend that is just down the hall from him."

"Well, don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

"Oh, Greg I'll never forget you. I love both you and Mum." Piper bended down to give Greg a hug.

"I love you too." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Greg rushed to the door to show he was mature enough to open the door without Pipers help. "Daddy!" Piper rushed out of her room to check it wasn't some stranger. Piper was shocked to see her Dad at home early hugging Greg.

"Dad, your here." Piper couldn't help stare at her dad's figure. The last time she saw her dad- the last time she spent a whole day with him was when she was five.

"Of course I'm here, I heard your message darling." Piper tried to fight a tingle in her spine as he said darling. Piper's dad hugged Piper tightly. "Congrats on the moving. Soon I'll have grandkids." Piper doubted that he's ever see his grandchildren.

"Dad, didn't you listen to my full message?"

"Only the important bits." Piper felt like arguing with her dad to say that everything that she does and says is important, but she wanted this moment to be happy.

"Well, you came, that's the main thing."

"How is your mother?"

"Improving, maybe you will cheer her up."

"It's so good to see you growing up." Piper's dad said then went into Piper's mothers room.

"Do you think he'll stay the night?" Greg asked.

"That depends if he's generous with his time." Piper sighed. After about an hour Pipers dad left again after giving Piper and Greg long hugs. This all reminded that Piper's dad was doing this for them, but Piper still couldn't help feeling mad at her dad.

**I'm sorry that it's taken forever for this chapter, I'm working on the next chapter very shortly. I wonder what's gonna happen with Shiper. Will they fall in-love or continue to be friends? I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Sorry about the whole 'I'm too pretty' Penny thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was super excited that she finally got to move out and see a friend waking up to see her. She loved seeing Greg in the morning but was getting a little sick of tidying Greg's room every now and then. She had hoped her dad would step up, but her hopes were a little high. She had given her mum a kiss good bye and Greg a huge long hug then walked to the building.

Piper stared at Sheldon's door as she waited for Penny to unlock the door. She couldn't believe that she was going to be next door to the guy she had liked.

"Hey girl," Penny opened the door with a warm smile until she noticed what Piper was staring at. "Hey it's just a door you know."

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Piper apologized turning her attention away from the door for a second.

"Eh, it's nine, I don't mind. I'll give you a hand with that." After Penny putted Piper's stuff in the spare bedroom and gave her a tour of the flat, Piper sat down on the couch trying not to stare at the door again. "You know you can say 'hi' to them."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Stop being so shy Piper, I'll come with you if you want." Piper nodded before walking to the door. Piper hesitated at the door but Penny gave a loud bang. Sheldon answered the door.

"Hi Sheldon," Piper said.

"Hello, Leonard!" Sheldon walked away assuming they wanted Leonard.

"What's up? Hey Piper, Penny."

"Leonard," Penny looked away clearing her throat.

"So, I've moved in Penny's flat with her."

"Oh that's great."

"Yeah, so you'll probably seeing a lot of me."

"Leonard let's go." Sheldon said behind Leonard looking at his watch.

"Hey, your girlfriend's flatting with Penny."

"Terrific, now let's go."

"Can I talk to you Sheldon?" Piper asked.

"Not enough time."

"Please? It'll just take a second." Leonard walked out then shutted the door behind Piper.

"Would you like some tea?" Sheldon offered.

"Oh no thank you."

"I'll get it anyway. It's mandatory that I get all guests a cup of tea. Plain, Black or minty?" Piper was going to go all serious before realizing that this is what Sheldon does.

"Plain." After Sheldon made the tea Piper sat it down on the table so she could talk. "Sheldon, why can't I be your girlfriend?"

"Because I find that it's easier if we stay friends."

"A physicist taking the easy way out? What's the real reason? Your not afraid are you?"

"No, I...well maybe we could do some sort of arrangement."

"An arrangement?"

"Yes, you drive me to work, help buy tea, and in exchange I will publicly say your my girlfriend. But no hugging, copulating, holding hands, or kissing."

"What? Surely I could do one of those?"

"Holding hands."

"Kissing."

"On the cheek."

"On the mouth."

"Your pushy like my mother."

"Your annoying as my brother."

"OK, once a week."

"How many dates are we having per week."

"One."

"Two."

"One and a half."

"Seriously?"

"Monday and Sunday."

"Monday and Tuesday."

"Saturday and Sunday."

"Deal."

"Well played."

"Thank you. Hey, can I try something? But you have to close your eyes."

"Don't hit me." Sheldon closed his eyes. Piper slowly leaned into Sheldon to gently kiss his lips. The moment would be perfect if they weren't interrupted by Penny and Leonard fighting.

"Your unbelievable Leonard!"

"At least I don't go flirting around with every guy!" After that there was a very loud slam of Penny's door.

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday." Piper smiled. Sheldon nodded. Piper knocked on Penny's door hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Go away Leonard!" Penny yelled.

"It's me," Piper said. As Penny opened the door Penny's fist came crashing into Pipers nose.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I'll get you some ice." Piper had to blow her bleeding nose. "Again I'm really sorry, you sounded a lot like Leonard."

"Oh really?" Piper tried top smile but the pain went right through her mouth making her wince.

"Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine." Piper nodded. "You have quite the punch."

"Oh sweety." Penny rubbed Pipers back. "Your not going to work are you?"

"It's just bruised."

"I'll cook tonight. How's that?"

"Well, I was going to cook to show my thanks."

"Oh no I insist."

"OK."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! I get that your probably all mad at me for not updating. Really sorry. My excuse? I was writing one of my stories and got bored with it so I stopped writing for a while. But I'm back now! Because my life is boring and writing is awesome. You guys should check out my speech I'm doing for school. It will be part of one of my stories!

* * *

Pipers POV

I woke up this morning feeling like I had run a marathon, in other words my bones were aching all over. Let's see, I think alcohol is disgusting, I had eleven hours just to be energized. Oh god why do I have to wake up like this when I have my date with Sheldon. My date with Sheldon! Wow, this is a really great time to not have anything to wear! Maybe if I ask Penny...

"Morning honey," Penny said coming in still in her pj's, at least I think they are.

"Do you have aspirin?" I ask.

"Maybe, why?"

"Oh, because I might as well have broken every bone!" Yeah, I'm terrible in the mornings.

"OK, OK, calm down. I'll look, maybe you should take a hot bath afterwards, aye?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Hey can I borrow a dress?"

"Of course honey." Penny came back with two aspirins and a glass of water. Even getting up was a challenge. My trip to the bathroom, well I was practically limping all the way. But it was worth it.

"Honey, are you OK?" I hear and open my eyes with energy.

"Yeah!" sounding more energetic.

"You've been in there for an hour." My gosh, I didn't notice the water was cold, I must have dozed off. Crap, I completely forgot about a towel and a bathrobe.

"You have a towel and a bathrobe?"

"Sure!" Penny tossed a silky pink bathrobe that looked too short and a light blue towel on the floor with the door slightly open.

Okay, I'm not being picky or anything, but all of Penny's dresses are so not my style. Half of them are really slutty, I'm not that surprised with her figure, and the rest are just not my size or not my color. How can I say this without hurting Penny's feelings. "What do ya think?"

"Oh, these are all nice, but-"

"Their not you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no worries. I could buy you a dress if you want."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah of course we're friends." Friends? OK, I can live with that.

Outside I gasped to find my blue car outside the building. My dad must have drove it here then caught a bust work.

"He didn't!" I swear I was seconds away from hugging my car.

"Nice car," Penny nodded.

"I know right! God I love this car, so many memories..."

"Piper?"

"Oh sorry, I keep trailing off."

"It's alright."

"Oh I can't wait to drive this again!" The hum of the car... I swear this is like having an orgasm. Sorry, I sound like a dude now.

It turns out Penny or anyone else could look at and instantly know my style. Penny somehow knew I absolutely adored the color blue and got me a awesome light blue silky dress with a little cleavage. I even have shoes that will go perfect with it. It's not too short or too tight. Don't get me wrong, I have slutty dresses, but I don't really want to come off bad or send a bad message.

At lunch time Penny took me to a massage shop so they could do everything and 've never felt better. I wonder if Sheldon's stressing.

Leonard's POV

"Take that! Die! Who-ho!" Sheldon cheered while playing on his playstation with a Flash game defeating evil. (Does anyone know who Flash's enemy is?)

"Hey Sheldon," I say casually walking into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hi."

"Sheldon, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"My date?" Sheldon's eyes are glued to the screen.

"With Piper."

"Oh, yeah I'm already ready."

"Your wearing a Flash top with green pants?" I state and ask.

"Yep."

"Sheldon, don't you think you should try to at least dress up?" Sheldon paused his game.

"Leonard, why do people take dates?" Sheldon asked like he was going to prove a point.

"To get to know each other."

"Exactly, and I am wearing what I wear every day. If I were to change that it would make me a different person."

"Well, I guess, but dating is supposed to be a special occasion, not a comic book meeting."

"You know what, your right." I nodded, wait what did he just say? "Stuart should make a comic book meeting. Maybe I can be the president. I'll go over right now."

"Sheldon sit down." Sheldon sat down with confusion. "At least try to look nice, Piper wouldn't like it if you made no effort at all."

"How would you know what Piper likes? You haven't known her for long."

"Just do it Sheldon."

"No, I made my point perfectly clear that I'm not changing. If she can't appreciate that then that's her problem."

"Sheldon, what would you be if you could live in Flash's world and be his side-kick?"

"A lucky son-of-a-bitch?"

"That's right, and that's what you are right now that your dating Piper." And with that I left.

Pipers POV

"Wow, you look hot babe!" Penny exclaims while I stand outside Sheldon's door.

"Thanks," I say.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just really nervous."

"Oh come on, Sheldon's not that hot is he?" I glare at Penny. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! He's totally hot, if your into that sort of thing." Penny fist bumps my shoulder. Ow that hurt.

"Am I your punching bag or something?"

"What? No, sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's OK," I sigh.

"Well, I better go. Have fun!" Penny walks down the steps. "I'll be back at ten!" Right, it's my fists turn. I take a deep breath then knock on the door. Sheldon answers it again... in normal clothes. I feel over dressed now.

"Hello Piper," Sheldon smiles, it looks fake.

"Hi Shelly, you don't mind if I call you Shelly do you?"

"Of course not." Did Sheldon just twitch? "Let's go, your driving." Sheldon winked then walked down the stairs. I saw Leonard wave to me so I waved back and went downstairs. Why did Sheldon wink at me?

Leonard's POV

OK, so I might have suggested that Sheldon puts on a fake smile, but I didn't know he was going to be that bad. I mean, at the time I was just teasing, but I didn't mean it. Have you seen Sheldon fake-smile? It's like he has that tooth stuff in his gums so he has to smile the whole time. I don't even think he _can _smile. It's creepy. I might also have suggested that he winks at Piper a few times. But how was I to know that he doesn't know when to smile? Why would anyone wink at someone when they arrive at a persons house? I bet Sheldon doesn't even know how to be cheeky. Well, it won't take long for Piper to figure out that he's a lunatic.

Pipers POV

Wow, I am super excited right now, Sheldon's giving me directions to some place, but I just know it will be perfect. But my dreams are crushed when Sheldon tells me to stop at a carnival.

"Yay the carnival! I haven't been here in years." Sheldon jumps out of the car, no wonder. Most of the rides Sheldon goes on don't involve me, so I feel like he's my child. "Piper, I want Candy Corn!"

"OK," I say. Sheldon buys what he desires, but doesn't ask me if I want anything. I'm not expecting anything, but that's what a gentlemen would do. Then we could argue who pays but in the end we half it. "Sheldon let's go to the squirt thing!" I say then drag him to the stand. Might as well go with the flow. Even though it is really hard running in a skirt in heels. You try it!

So I pay and Sheldon ends up winning.

"Anything you would like sir?" A woman asks in the stands.

"Oh, the big Panda please!" The Panda? I like Panda's. But Sheldon takes it not bothering to ask me if I want it.

"You know what we should go in? The scary corridor." Maybe I just want to see him pay.

"Alright!" Sheldon's scream is actually quite funny, when I'm supposed to be scared I laugh, so I had to catch my breath when we were outside.

"Let's try the Ferris Wheel." I say when I catch my breath.

"Oh, sure." Sheldon had that fake smile on again. Maybe I can talk to Sheldon on the Ferris Wheel- make real conversation. Of course we were on the top at the start. Sheldon held on to my hand for the whole time tightly.

"So, Shelly," I started.

"It's Sheldon," Sheldon corrects me.

"Oh, I thought you were OK with me-"

"Well, I'm not. I hate being with you and I hate this ride."

"Why are you holding my hand then?"

"I'm scared of heights." (didn't know if that was true or not, please don't kill me)

"Oh, so your getting everything off your chest are you? Fine. You made absolutely no effort to dress up at all, you take me to a place that is hardly romantic, you don't ask me if I wanted anything, and I liked that Panda!" Wow, fitted that all in one breath.

"At least I didn't take you to jungle junction."

"No, but that would have been your first choice." I really don't feel like holding his hand right now. Sheldon looks out infront of him.

"Your mad at me?"

"Is is obvious? Next time I'm choosing where we go for our date."

"You still want to go out?" Sheldon looks really surprised like he just did all of this to piss me off.

"Well, yeah, even though your not a gentleman and act like a kid... I still like you."


	7. Chapter 7

Omniscient POV

Piper ran to her apartment with tears falling down non-stop. Penny eventually caught up to her with a Taxi then began hugging Piper on the couch.

"Oh, Piper, I'm so sorry you had to find it out like this." Penny said.

"Why does he hate me? Why?!" Piper sobbed.

"Because he has no feelings, honey. It's best that you found out this all now." Penny hated to see ship Shiper falling apart, but there were no encouragements Penny could think of. Piper sat up with red eyes.

"Yes, he does. If you can't see that you're clearly not his friend."

"What I mean, is that he can never have feelings for you. He's not that sort of person."

"Don't you see that I don't care about that? I care about him, a lot, no matter if he has no feelings for me or not."

"You sure?" Sheldon asked- Penny's door was open.

"Sheldon, I don't think now's the right-" Penny started.

"No, it's OK. Can we have some privacy?" Piper said. Penny nodded then closed the door after Sheldon. Sheldon sat next to me, looking at the ground then straight at my face.

"So, Piper. My friends said to apologize to you after what you heard." Sheldon cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Look, you don't need to lie to me. You meant every word. At least I know where we stand." Piper tried to keep a straight face, but in the end she started crying again.

"You should know- I'm not very good with comforting people." Piper sniffed.

"It's OK." Piper wiped her eyes.

"Piper, I'm-" Sheldon started, but for the first time he actually looked into Pipers eyes. He began to understand what everyone meant by love. _I'm asexual, just say it _Sheldon thought. "I'm- scared."

"Scared? Sheldon scared? Of what, may I ask?"

"I'm scared that you'll hurt me. I like you." Sheldon looked down at the ground speaking quietly.

"Sheldon, I like you too." For the first time, Sheldon smiled genuinely at a woman. "Just promise me something? When we go on a date, we are ourselves, not what people want us to be like." Sheldon nodded.

So on Saturday, Piper and Sheldon both went to the Cheesecake factory for their date. Piper paid for her own meal and Sheldon was as fussy as ever with his food- which Piper smiled at- thinking it was cute.

"OK, now you have to spill things about you group?" Piper said.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause I'm interested."

"OK. We all think Raj is gay. We all think there could be something with Howard and Raj."

"NO! Howard seemed really- straight."

"It's an act." Piper giggled. "I'm getting quite good at making you giggle aren't I?"

"I told you you were funny when we first met."

"I remember."

"You seemed really shy."

"You seemed really- book wormy." Piper laughed hard out not caring that people looked. "Look at me, Sheldon Cooper on a date, with a book wormy person."

"Stop it."

"Oh."

"I'm just kidding. You're so adorable Sheldon." Penny came back with Piper and Sheldon's orders smiling.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Penny asked in a hyper-active voice.

"Oh, it's going fine Penny. You can leave now." Sheldon smiled then started eating his food.

"Alright then." Piper winked at Piper then left with Piper blushing.

"What have I done now?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Don't say that! Every time someone says that it's always something."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what I did."

"Nothing!"

"You're lying."

"Sheldon," Piper laid her hand on Sheldon's hand, Sheldon flinched it away. "I would never lie to you."

"Why were you blushing then?" Piper sighed.

"Penny just winked at me, that's all."

"Oh." Sheldon started eating his food again. Awkward silence. "Tell me about your car."  
"My car? Oh, my mum bought it for me when she was well. I loved it so much that I couldn't stand it being dirty. Actually, I'm kind of a clean freak."

"Well, I am too." Piper blushed. She wasn't that surprised, but she was glad she had something in common with Sheldon. "Tell me about your brother."

"Oh, you're probably thinking we have a lot of fights? Well, we were being cheeky to each other twenty-four-seven when mum was well. She used to play along sometimes. He's a really great kid." _Oh god I'm going to start crying again, _Piper thought looking down. "Tell me what's up with Penny and Leonerd."

"Oh, Penny caught Leonard kissing Prier- Raj's sister- when she came back from India just to visit him. She must have not known they were dating."

"No! That bitch! I'm sure she could have made contact with someone before coming. I just- I can't get over that."

"Do you think Penny should get over it?"

"I don't know. I mean it's pretty complicated. I'd be mad too. It depends if it meant anything to Leonard."

"Well they did used to go out."

"Of course, but did you see it? Does he regret it? I don't know. Do you think he has any more feelings for her?"

"I'm a- I have no idea." Piper nodded her head.

"So, Sheldon. What movies do you absolutely adore and hate forever?" Sheldon said a few, Piper shrieked, made arguments when she disagreed because she was trying to be herself. In the end she didn't need to remind herself to be normal, she felt super comfortable with Sheldon. Like a couple should feel.

In Pipers car it was a little bit awkward, the song '_I want you to want me'_ came up in the chorus, '_I need your love' _was on the other station, '_Untouched' _was the loudest, _''Let me ride' _was just enough for Piper.

"Awkward." Piper laughed awkwardly, regretting saying it, somehow saying it makes it worse.

"Piper, I'm asexual." Sheldon threw it out there.

"Oh, that's fine."

"You seem to be very fine about this." Piper pulled over.

"Why would I care if we had intercourse or not?"

"You might want children?"

"What if I hate children or was infertile?"

"But your clearly not." Piper sighed.

"That's not the point. Ever heard someone say 'all I need is you'?"

"Not to me specifically."

"Well, I'm saying it to you now. I really don't care Sheldon. I respect your wishes."

"Oh, thank you." Piper nodded. At the apartment floor Sheldon hugged Piper then kissed her-properly. It might be a bit sad, but that was maybe the best kiss Piper ever got.


	8. Chapter 8

Pipers POV

Oh gosh, I fell so much pressure for tonight. What's going to happen tonight? I'm not even sure if Sheldon has planned anything or is expecting me to pick the place.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table in my room.

"Hello?" I said in a morning voice.

"Hello Piper," this guy sounds really serious. Wait, that voice is familiar! It's my ex!

"Leon!" I wake up fully, sitting up in my bed. "What, what's this about?"

"I want you back Piper."

"W-why? Why now? I don't understand. You said you hated me and never wanted to see me again."

"I can't explain why I said those horrible things. One thing I do know is that I love you." I could feel coming on, so I had to end this now.

"Look, I can't now. I'm in a relationship. You know how much I'm loyal to my boyfriends."

"Yes, and I'm loyal to you. I haven't been with anyone since... the incident."

"Oh please! You meant everything you did! I hate you too! So leave me alone!"

"I'm coming over tonight." Leon whispered before I ended the phone call. All I want is to be with Sheldon. Leon hearted me, so there's no reason to take me back. No matter how passionate our relationship was.

"Piper?" Oh shit, it's Penny sneaking in my room.

"What's up?" I ask casually.

"What was that all about? Are you alright?" Uh, I hate it when people ask that question. She must of heard my conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my ex."

"You wanna talk about him?"

"He's coming over tonight; can you try to keep him away?"

"I'll try my best, honey."

"Thanks Penny, you're the best."

Leonerd's POV

I sigh when I see Sheldon on the web researching whatever crap he likes.

"Hey Sheldon," I greet.

"Leonerd," he doesn't take his eyes off his screen.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what you doing?"

"Researching Piper." I nodded.

"Oh, OK, wait, you're doing what?" I rush over to his screen. It's Piper; on twitter. "She's into twitter?"

"Seems so, doesn't it?" I see a few of her posts on line, some of her oldest are about books, some about her family problems, the most recent are about Sheldon (really?), but her latest is about this guy Leon.

"'I'm so scared of Leon, our ph call was horrible! Some1 comfort me?'" Wish that was me.

"You're not Leon are you Leonerd?"

"Do I look scary Sheldon?"

"Not to me."

"Say, do you have a twitter account?"

"No, why?"

"Move over." I typed in my account just so I could tweet back to Piper. '_U OK babe?'_ I tweet.

Pipers POV

I look at celebrity tweets on twitter until I get a notification. I look at my tweets to see Leonerd tweeted _'U OK babe?'_ Babe? I'm not his babe. '_Leon's_ _ex, we didn't exactly say goodbye properly.'_ I tweet back.

_'Oh, I'm so sorry. I could give you a hug if you come over.' _Uh, this sounds a bit too intimate, especially since Leonerd's joke last night. I know he's just trying to do the friend thing, but this really isn't helping.

_'It's __OK;__ I need to be somewhere anyway.'_I tweet. _'Oh, I'll miss ya!' _I nodded my head then ran out of the apartment straightaway. I wasn't lying, I did need to be somewhere.

(OK, the Internet didn't help, so I'm just going to do this anyway.)

Penny's POV

Laundry night, the night that Sheldon always does at a certain time. Usually I moan to myself before heading out to the laundry room, but now I'm a little bit excited to see how Shiper's going. Sheldon's already there.

"Hey Sheldon!" I say.

"Hello Penny, you're doing your washing. Good girl." Sheldon says.

"So, how's it going?"

"You just asked me that last night. Do you really think my relationship with Piper can change within a fortnight?"

"Yes or no, Sheldon?"

"Well, all I know is that she's scared of her ex at the moment. Does that help?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know what? I actually found myself having fun with Piper. It seems I've developed feelings for her."I laughed hysterically.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, and I make take Piper to do something I've never done before." Sheldon turned his full attention to me. "I enjoyed this chat; I hope to see you next week." Sheldon smiled then went upstairs. Wait, wasn't I supposed to watch out for Leon? Well, he can't possibly be on is way now, right.

Pipers POV

That was the most nerve racking thing I ever did! I mean, saying 'hi' to Sheldon is one thing, but showing my experiment to those fly add people, horrible. I can still feel the suspense, and smell it, lit rally.

I had a warm shower before sitting on the couch to wait for the call. But instead there was a knock on the door. How strange. But when I opened it, it was my ex..

"Leon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here for you, I still love you Piper."

"Well, I don't." Leon came closer and closer to me until I was in his grip and he was kissing me. Using all my strength I pushed him away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sheldon walking away to his room in a hurry. He must have seen everything! No! "Sheldon! Wait!" But it was too late, he already went in his apartment. "Sheldon, open up! Let me explain! Please!"

"He's the guy you're not taking me back for?" Leon asked behind me.

"Yes, because he's organized, he's sweet, he' hilarious, he understands my fussiness, and he's the most adorable person I know!"

"You mean he's geeky and never as handsome as me?" Leon starts coming to me again.

"Stay away! Your so up yourself, and never remembered or took time for occasions like my birthday!"

"Please, you know you liked our passionate stuff. He probably won't even do anything special for it."

"At least he would remember Leon! What part of 'I hate you too' don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why you won't forgive me."

"I don't understand why you broke up with me like that!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" It's Penny.

"Nothing, Leon was just leaving." I say.

"Please, you have to understand I didn't mean those things. I still love you. I can't explain why I did it."

"Then why are you still here?" Leon looked down.

"Your mother threatened me." Leon whispered.

"Are you kidding me? She would never do anything like that!"

"She'd do anything to protect her daughter."

"Well, I'm still not taking you back. I'm loyal to Sheldon, and I will never get over what you did." Leon nodded.

"I won't ever hurt you again, I promise."

"You can't promise something you already promised then broke."

"Dude, I think you need to go now." Penny stood beside me.

"Whatever." Leon went down the stairs.

"Piper, I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Just leave it. Sheldon hates me right now and I have no idea how to get him back. I need to- do something." I rushed inside to wash _all _of the dishes.

Leonerd's POV

I come back from my trip to get lunch to see Sheldon playing with his trains and his board out with more difficult equations than usual.

"Sheldon, are you OK?" I ask.

"This is frustrating Leonerd. It doesn't make sense." Sheldon rushed into his room to get his comic books then scribbled on the board again.

"Maybe because you built the track wrong?" I suggest.

"Rats!" Sheldon kicks over his board then runs into his room with his magazines. When he comes back he plans on making muffins. "Muffins, happy food."

"Alright," I slowly walk out of the apartment to see what's going on with Piper. Piper was scrubbing all of the dishes that were in the pantry with Penny looking worried. At least Penny let me in. "Mind telling me why Sheldon is acting weirder than usual?" Piper threw down her scrubber on the bench.

"Sheldon must have seen my ex kissing him, but I don't think he saw me push him away." Piper didn't look away from the bench.

"So, it's just a misunderstanding." Penny said. Piper nodded. "Oh, honey." Penny hugged Piper filling me with mixed emotions. I wanted to hug Penny more than Piper. Piper is beautiful, I feel sorry for her and want the best for her, but I've known Penny for longer and still love her.

"Maybe you should talk to him," I suggested.

"You think so?" Piper asked in a shaky voice.

"That's a great idea Leonerd!" Penny smiled.

"Should I talk to him now?"

"Yes!" Piper rushed out leaving me to talk to Penny.

"So," I said.

"Anything else Leonerd?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you. You know the situation Piper's going through? Well, I'm going through that too."

"That's different Leonerd, you didn't push Pria away. You still have feelings for her."

"But I love you more." Penny looked away. "Look, if Sheldon forgives Piper, will you forgive me?"

"No Leonerd."

"But I said I'm sorry. If I knew Pria was coming I would have shoved her out of the door."

"Please Leonerd, just leave. Don't make this any harder than it is."

"But you love me, right?"

"I don't know anymore Leonerd."

"Well, if you do- even a little inkling is fine with me- forgive me. Because I still love you, and I won't stop." I said then left.

**Oh, do you think she's going to forgive him? If something does happen I'm going to make it short, because this isn't really a Penny and Leonerd fanfiction.**


End file.
